Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is a game that is a game that will release when it comes out on a video game system that plays video games. It was suddenly announced in a Nintendo Direct on March 8, 2018. During E3, half of the Nintendo Direct was just about it and it finally gave a release date for December 7, 2018. Veterans Everyone from the first game is back Snake Young Link Ice Climbers Pichu Some details: * Mario gets Cappy and wedding suit and SMM alts * Link is BOTW based * Zelda is the ALTTP/ALBW version * is the OOT design AND FINALLY USES HIS SWORD FOR SMASH ATTACKS * WARIO GOT THE SHOULDER BASH BACK * Pokémon Trainer gets a female alt with shiny Pokémon, and the Pokémon themselves have no stamina bull anymore so you can just use Squirtle all the time with no issues * Pikachu gets female alts such as Pikachu Libre * Starfox characters use their WiiU designs * Ike haves both designs available * Marth finally speaks English after 17 ING YEARS * Shulk's style changes are easier to do * Wii Fit Trainer's face is more human * Yoshi gets a Crafted World alt * Similarly to Little Mac's KO bar, now multiple characters get extra infos over their damages (Cloud haves Limit bar, Robin haves weapon consummation bar, Villager can see what's in his pockets) * Mii Fighters can be used online now. Also multiple voice options for them. * Link, Zelda, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Zero Suit Samus, Pit, Greninja and Yoshi get new Final Smashes * Shulk, Ness, Lucas and Mega Man's Final Smashes have more characters around (Shulk gets Fiora, Ness gets Poo and Paula, Lucas gets Boney and Kumatora, Mega Man gets Proto Man and B) * Wario, Little Mac and Bowser keep their Final Smashes but are heavily reworked * Pikachu, Sonic and Pacman's Final Smashes are faster Newcomers Main game * Inkling * Ridley (SERIOUSLY THIS TIME) * Daisy (As a Peach clone, or "Echo character" as they call them now) * Simon Belmont * Richter Belmont (Echo of Simon) * Chrom (Echo of Roy) * Dark Samus (Echo of Samus) * King K. Rool * Isabelle (Semi-clone of Villager) * Incineroar * Ken (Echo of Ryu) DLC * Piranha Plant (Preorder Bonus DLC) * Joker * Hero * Banjo & Kazooie * Terry Bogard * 1 yet unknown DLC character Other things of note * Lots of stages are in the game, mostly from the older games. * Omega forms return, and Battlefield forms are also added. * There's also FINALLY a hazard toggle switch! * The For Fun/For Glory online split was replace with a "favourite gaming setup" filter that allows you to fight only people who want to play the way you want. Also Elite mode ala Splatoon's Pro League. * All Star mode is now a variation on the 100-Men where you fight the entire cast (or at least the characters you already unlocked) in chronological order instead of hordes of Miis. You can also choose the stage for 100-Men/Cruel/All Star instead of being locked on Battlefield. * Spirits replace trophies, being more akin to the Brawl stickers, and are also the core of the new Story Mode. They basically attach to some characters and give them peculiar behaviours to recreate characters that are not part of the main roster (Owain is a Chrom that keeps taunting you, Shantae is a Zero Suit Samus who deals more damage with held melee items, Lakitu is an Iggy followed by a bunch of tiny Bowsers, Gordo is an invisible Dedede that spams side B all the time, etc.) Development Super Smash Bros. has been in development for 1-2 years, with Masahiro Sakurai returning as director. (RIP Sakurai's arm.) Is it a port? What do you think?. It has a brand new logo and theme, and Nintendo hasn't announced that it's a port like they have with all of their other ports. Of course it's a port. Category:Games Category:Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Games better than Smash 4 Category:Things Category:Ridley Category:Too Big